High School Years
by storyqueen
Summary: Due to their age, the Titans are forced to go to school. Will new love sprew? Even for Raven who is al ready taken by Robin.
1. Titans in school?

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, although I wish I did so I could screw with the show a lot.

Chapter 1: The Titans in school?

All the Titans were in the T-car. Everyone but Starfire was depressed. The mayor was brought to attention, by an anonymous citizen, most likely an enemy of the titans, that although the titans saved the city from many mad men, they were still under the adult age and had to go to school. The good thing was they didn't have to stay back because of the year they missed. But it was still a waste of their time. Starfire was quite happy though because, as she put it, she got to learn how teenagers of earth endured the educational system of Jump City.

They arrived in front of the high school building. It was three stories high with giant gold words nailed onto it. It read 'Jump City High'. Starfire's eyes lit up with enthusiasm. She jumped out the car for she had lost her patients. "How glorious friends! Come on; join me in the celebration of the first day of school." She dashed into the building in the blink of an eye. "She's obviously never been to school before." BB said in a joking way, trying to lighten the mood. His attempt failed. They all got out of car slowly and stretch a little. "This is a bunch of bull shit," Cyborge said in a sad, low tone. "At least it's only a have day," Robin added in the same sad tone. "That's stupid. Why would the first day of school be on aFriday and by a half day?"BB asked. "This is just a day for students to get use to their schedule and stuff." Robin replied as they walked toward the school.They made their way into the school to find Starfire greeting many kids with a dumbfounded looks on their faces. She ran over to them. "This place is wonderful! I can not believe you ever left." She began to greet many more students, but she was cut off by a familiar voice. She turned, along with the others, to see the entire team of titans east. Starfire screamed in joy as she ran to Speedy, jumped into his arms, and romantically kissed him. They had been going out for about three months now. Robin would normally be jealous, but the fact was, he was madly in love with Raven. They had also been to together, but four months longer than Speedy and Starfire. During that time Starfire was, of course, jealous for these months but got over it after she got with speedy. Robin gave Raven a kiss and went off to class, as did Cyborge to Bumble Bee and BB to Terra.

Aqualad and Raven had their first class together. "So…how things been go'in at the tower?" Aqualad said, breaking the silence between them as they made their way to math class. "Pretty good. Everyone's been stressed because of hav'in to go to school an' all." He smiled his charming smile. It wasn't that it was funny it was just kind of a habit of his. They were now around the corner from the class when Raven asked, "So why are you guys going to school down here? You guys live in Seal city." "Well actually, some guy showed up at our door step say'in that we had to go to school because of our age. It was the law. But all the schools in Steal City were destroyed years ago. So we had to come here." He finish just as they arrived to class. "Your late Miss Raven and Mister Aqualad." The teacher turned around from writing the supplies needed for the schoolon the boredalong with his name. It read Mr. Kramer. Aqualad looked at the clock. "We can't be more than a minute late." Aqualad argued. "That doesn't matter. Late is late. Take your seats." They made their way to the back and sat next to each other. They both took out a note book and started copying what was on the bored. Some girls looked back at Aqualad and giggled. Raven noticed and nudged his arm. He looked up from the paper to face her.The sun was reflecting off her face. He had never realized how beautiful she actually was. I mean, sure he hadhad a little crush on her when they first met, but he never notice her unique and exisit beauty."Looks like you have some fans," she whispered as she gestured toward the girls that were looking back. He looked at them slightly from the cormer of his eye. None of them had beauty even coming close to matching Raven's. He simply gave a slight wave and they turned away in a blush. "Raven! Aqualad! You don't actually think because your Teen Titans your gonna get special treatment,do you?" All of the other kids seamed to get aroused over what the teacher had said about them being Titans. "No sir," Aqualad replied with that 'innocent' look on his face and went back to copying. Raven just ignored the teacher's comment and kept copying. After that they heard comments like "I thought they looked familiar," and "Are the others here too?"

The bell rang fifteen minutes since the classes were shortened for the day. As they joined the others in the hall, they were suddenly swarmed by many aspiring fans. "You guys were discovered too?" asked BB as he began to sign some autographs. They all nodded or gave a faint 'yep.' "Well we've got to go to class so bye." said Robin, making up any excuse to escape the mad crowd of fans. He cut through his fellow students with the others not far behind. "What do you guys have next?" Terra asked hoping to get BB in her next class. She did, along with Cyborge. It was reading class. Bumble Bee had class with Star, and Mas. (Just to let you know Mas and Menos are anime style in this story, so they aren't those short kids. They're actually quite tall. Oh, and they also learned English.)It was writing. Aqualad had class with Speedy, music, and Robin, Raven, and Menos had the next class together.

Robin, Raven, and Menos had Social Studies next. When they arrived, an old man with lots of liver spots, was at the front of the class gathering papers. Raven and Robin took a seat in the back left corner of the class with Menos only a seat away from them. On the bored was the teacher's name. 'MR. MORTAN' it read in big bold letters. He began passing out the papers he was once gathering. It was the supply list for the year. After he was done passing out the lists he began telling the class how the class was going to be and then how his summer was. Robin obviously became bored fast due to his constant need for action and excitement. He then got an idea and quietly pulled Raven's chair closer to his. He looked up at the teacher to make sure he didn't notice and he didn't. Robin then pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She had a dumbfounded look on her face and he gave her a mischievous smile. She then understood what he was getting at and gave him a smirk to show her approval. He then planted a warm kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss with no hesitation. Her body became warm all over as his muscular arms held her tighter. She was glad that she had done all that meditating in the passed years, or else the room would have blown up by now. "Titans!" they heard a sharp tone shoot out. Menos looked back to see them slowly pull out of the once exenterating kiss. Robin looked at the teacher with an annoyed expression on his face. "I'm sorry if my class is cutting into you 'makeout' time, but school is for learning, not swopping spit. "The kids laughed at this and then the bell rang. As Raven and Robin made there way to the door the teacher added, "I don't ever want to see that in here again. You understand?" they both gave a slight nod, not really caring what he was saying.

As Robin and Raven made their way down the hall Menos caught up to them and wrapped his arms around both their shoulders. "That was classic!" he yelled almost falling over from laughter. Raven shot him a glare but knew he couldn't help but laugh. It was hilarious. "What's classic." The three were stopped in their tracks by Cyborge. They looked around him to see the rest of the titans. "Your not gonna believe what happened!" He said pushing Raven and Robin aside a faced all the titans. Raven went to stop him from saying anything but Robin stopped her and pulled her close. "Just let it go," he whispered in her ear, "I have to go to my next class but ill see you afterward, k?" She nodded and he kissed her gently. After Menos was done the story, the whole team started cracking up, that is everyone but Aqualad. He had forced a fake laugh but could not hold it. The fact was he was jealous, but he denied it and pushed the strong emotion away. He had his next class with Raven, but didn't wait up for her to walk with. He just couldn't be around her right now.

The rest of the half day of school went by quickly. Raven didn't get into anymore trouble, nor did any of the other titans. Escaped when Mas y Menos ran super speed past some girl and 'accidentally' blew up her skirt. They got away with it though. Raven laid on her bed looking over at her clock. It was now nine thirty five. She sighed as she thought back on the day. "This is gonna be a rough year," she whispered aloud to herself, "really rough." With that she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that it. Hope you liked it. I'll update soon. Promise.


	2. Some Weekend Fun

Chapter 2: Weekend of fun

Raven Opened hers eyes in a flash. She was sweating all over and was breathing heavy. She came to conclusion that she must have had another nightmare. She had been having them for the past three weeks, but when ever she woke up it would all become a blur to her. She glanced at the clock. It showed 6:30 in big red numbers. She sighed and slowly made her way to the bathroom and took a long, soothing shower. When she got out it was 7:04. Since she clearly couldn't go back to sleep she got dressed. She wore perfect fit jeans with a black shirt that showed her stomach a little. This was a sign to her that she needed to go shopping soon.

She decided to make her self some tea to help calm down her nerves that had been worked up during the dream. As she headed down the hall it seemed none of the others were awake. The Titans East were staying with them for the year to reduce travel time to school.

When she was done she started to head to the roof to meditate, but then heard waits being lifted in the gym. She, thinking it was Robin, decided to go in to give him his morning kiss. As she walked in she saw she was clearly mistaken. It was Aqualad. She took a seat aside the machine he was working on. He stopped lifting and grabbed his sweat towel, whipping his face dry.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked looking over at her. She downed the last of her tea before answering him. "What makes you say that?" she asked with a plain expression on her face. "Well no one in their right mind would be up this early on a Saturday morning unless they couldn't sleep." She gave a slight smirk at his comment because she knew it was true. "Well I've been know to be out of my right mind." She replied, the smirk still on her face. Aqualad smiled his charming smile. He loved the way she always turned things around on other people.

He caught himself staring at her. _Stop! She's one of you best friend's girlfriend._ He screamed in his head. But he couldn't help it. She was so unique. Even more so than an Atlantian.

She stared at him confused. He kept staring at her weird way like he- No. He knew she was with Robin. There's no way he could feel that way. Even if he did he would never risk showing the slightest interest in her further then a friend. It would jeopardize too much. He was smarter than that.

Aqualad rose from the machine, not wanting to do anything further suggesting he liked her. He headed out the room to get some water. Raven quickly rose from her seat and followed him out of the room.

"So why are you up so early?" asked Raven in a child-like tone as she followed him down the hall. She noticed they were headed for the kitchen. "Well actually," he paused for the moment as if he were embarrassed to tell her. There was a long pause before he finally answered. "…Night terrors."

They had reached the kitchen already and he had his head in the fridge. Raven had taken a seat at the counter after setting her cup in the sink. "Really?" she question innocently. "Me too." She looked down at the table as if ashamed. After all she was suppose to be the fearless one of the group. He came out of the fridge with a bottle of water. He sat across from her and started drinking it. After a huge gulp he finally replied. "What about?" She looked up at him. His eyes were so unique and captivating. A smile couldn't help but creep onto her face. The fact was, it was nice for her to have someone other than Robin to confide in with her secrets. They weren't very close or anything but she just felt comfortable with him, like she had known him all her life. "I'm not exactly sure." She replied, the smile now completely gone. He raised an eyebrow. "What you mean?" He took another gulp of water. "Well when I wake up, the dream just becomes a complete blur to me." Aqualad just stared her, not sure of what to say. Their eyes locked for a while before he broke the silence.

"You wanna go out later or somethin'." Raven looked at him confused. Was he asking her out on a date, knowing she was with Robin? "You know with the others en' all." The confused look was whipped from her face, but now there laid a facial expression of slight disappointment. She didn't like him or anything just wanted to be alone with him for a while. After all, if she felt this comfortable with him she needed to more about him right. "Sure," she replied simply.

She began to head out the room, but never made it. A figure in the form of a muscular young man ran to her, grabbing her by the waist and swinging her around. When they stopped spinning, Raven could barely make out the fact that it was Robin because she was so dizzy. He smiled at the surprised look on her face. When he kissed her she knew it was him for sure. Aqualad looked uncomfortably to the side. He hated the sight of his lips upon hers.

"What the hell Robin?" she said as loud as she could without waking the others. He smile a playful smile while saying, "Ah, come on, like you didn't like it." She rolled her eyes and pulled out of his arms. He quickly grabbed her again. He felt empty without her within his grasp.

He began to whisper sweet nothings to her and Aqualad rolled his eyes. He didn't deserve her. He was nothing special. Just a mere human. What did he have the he di-. "Why are you up so early?" Aqualad heard Raven say, cutting off his thought. "Well someone was lifting waits across the hall and woke me." He shot a playful glare at Aqualad. He kissed Raven once more before jogging over to the stove. "Want anything A?" he asked while getting supplies out the cabinets. "No." he replied harsher than he planned.

Aqualad glanced up at Raven. She glared at him. Why was he being so pissy toward Robin, when just seconds ago he was happy as a bird? The look pained him to see so he stalked out the room.

"What's wit' him?" Robin asked, a confused look on his face. "He's just tired," she stated, but knew there was something deeper.

**1:30 That Day **

All the titans were up now. They all sat in the living room, accept Aqualad, who hadn't been seen since his little outburst.

They were about to go to the mall, for Raven brought to attention what Aqualad suggested earlier. Raven told the others to go ahead and get in the cars and she'd get Aqualad.

She made her way to his room. She could her the faint sound of a pen scratching against paper. Raven knocked softly. She got no answer. She knew he was just ignoring the outside world. He didn't know who was at the door and he didn't care. He didn't want to interact with anyone. She should know. She did it herself a million times.

She pulled the handle and opened the door slightly. The room was dim light from the sun shinning through the curtains. "Hello?" she whispered lightly. She made her way through the door and to a desk to which the noises were coming from.

"You should respect people's privacy more." He said, looking over his shoulder a little. She came up beside him and looked down. There were over a dozen papers filled with words. She looked awkwardly at one and began to read it. It was a poem. He covered before she could read on.

"What do you want?" he said as soft as he could. "Well we were on our way to the mall. You comin'?" He was silent for awhile. "Sure whatever." He got up and the made their way to the T and TE car.

**At the Mall**

They all made their way through the main entrance of the two story building. They grabbed a bite then they decided to separate. BB and Terra went off their own, as did Bumble and Cyborge, and Mas y Menos. Star went with Speedy. Robin went with Rea of course. Before the walked off Raven stopped and looked toward Aqualad. She told him to come with them and he reluctantly followed.

The made there way to the music store and started to look around. However, Aqualad wasn't really looking at the CD's. He stole secret glances at Raven, who was in the soft rock section. Robin was in the pop section. He walked over to her. She looked and smiled, yes smiled. He smiled at that. He never saw her smile before. Sure he's seen smirks, but never a full fledged smile. It made his body tingle all over.

Meanwhile, Terra and BB were at the arcade. BB was brain washed by one of the games as usual. Terra rolled her eyes. She was going to go through this again. She grabbed BB by the ear and dragged him out the arena. "Hey what was that for?" he asked. "BB you can't play games all the time. Now come on were going shopping." He looked sad but the perked up when he realized they were headed toward the toy store. Ever time they went in there they had lots of fun because they caused so much troubled. She looked back and smiled and he ran up to her and kissed her.

Just around the corner Bumble Bee and Cyborge were in the cloths store. Of course Bumble Bee was going wild over the wide selection. Cyborge sat on the bench behind her, frowning from boredom. Just then a gust of wind flew right between him and Bum Bee. He looked to his left. He saw Mas y Menos stop in front of two girls who were stunned. They started to try and flirt with them and this gave Cyborge something to do. He walked over to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Are these two bothering you," he said with a playful smile on his face. "Actually they're quiet charming," one of the girls replied. Both wrote down their numbers and handed it to them. They walked out the store and Mas and Menos smiled and turned to Cyborge. They patted him on the shoulder. "That's how you do it kid. Some day, when your and man and all, you'll learn how to mac like us." They both laughed and Cyborge got mad but got over it fast.

A screech could be heard just yards away from they're. Speedy started cracking up. Star had just taken a little more than needed ice cream in her mouth and now had a brain freeze. People looked over and saw the two. All at once they were being swarmed by fans. As the others made their way to the crowd, unknowing that they would also be swarmed by showing their faces, they were spotted by fans passing by. They all escaped the mad mob and made their ways to their cars.

**At The Tower **

"If that happen to us one more time…" began Speedy, pacing back and forth. Everyone just started laughing. "Well I'm going to bed." Raven said as she kissed Robin. Everyone said good night and not soon after that went to bed themselves. After all, they had a long day of school ahead of them tomorrow.


End file.
